A Hanyou's Legacy
by Gesakusha
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and Inuyasha is asked to make the ultimate sacrifice. Four years have passed, and Naraku has been defeated, but the struggle for the Shikon no Tama has not ended.
1. Ruined Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Inuyasha or any of his friends, though I wish I did.

This is my first attempt to write fanfic, so please just hang with me through this. Oh, and please review, don't worry, I can take flames.

**

* * *

**

**A Hanyou's Legacy**

**Ruined Celebration**

Kagome sat happily with her friends, eating dinner and sipping her tea. Across from her Inuyasha sat with Miroku, stroking his newly whole right hand, and Shippo, relating, for the hundredth time, how he struck the final, fatal blow. She cared for Inuyasha deeply, even if he did not care for her back, but at times he could be a glory hound.

She gently touched the Shikon no Tama, which had caused so much trouble. _How can such a small jewel cause so much trouble?_

Even in the final battle, many of her friends had been injured. She and Shippo had escaped unharmed, but Miroku had deep gashes down his arm, Sango had managed to dislocate her shoulder, and Inuyasha had lacerated muscles in his leg. Happily, everyone would recover.

It was hard to believe that after nearly four years, their struggle was finally over. So many people had been lost in the drawn out battle…Kikyou, the Band of Seven, Kouga's tribe, Sango's village, and finally, Sango's brother, Kohaku. He had been killed in the final fight with Naraku, and Sango had been devastated

She sat next to Kagome, staring deeply into her tea. She was the only person in the room not celebrating.

"Try to cheer up Sango," Kagome said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm trying Kagome, but it's so hard to believe that he's finally gone."

"I can not even imagine how horrible you must feel over losing your entire family, but you have to believe that Kohaku never would have been the person you knew before."

"I know that," she mumbled.

"So cheer up! Our greatest enemy is dead and we finally have the entire Shikon jewel."

At that point Miroku leaned over towards Sango, "Kagome's right. We should be celebrating. In fact tonight we could…" Kagome couldn't hear the rest of what he said because he whispered in Sango's ear.

"You lecher, Monk!" Sango cried, slapping him across the face. Miroku fell to the floor stunned.

"Well, that settles that." Kagome finalized.

"You will never learn Miroku," Inuyasha commented dryly.

Then Shippo piped in, "Wow, Sango, can you teach me to hit like that?"

Everyone laughed, and the mood was lightened. They all ate and drank, each taking turns telling tales about their search for the jewel shards.

Kagome began the story of their first meeting with Kouga. Everyone, but Inuyasha laughed as she told of her kidnapping and Kouga's proclamation that she would be his mate.

Then, trying to placate Inuyasha, she spoke of his bravery in fighting the Birds of Paradise, but not being able to resist added his arrogance after the fight too.

"I was just trying to rescue you, but when I got there you were all over that wolf."

"He was injured Inuyasha! I was helping him."

"Feh, helping him do what?"

Kagome blushed a bright crimson, "It wasn't like that, and you know it."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat by helplessly until the argument fizzled out. Both Kagome and Inuyasha continued to glare at each other in silence, but no more words were spoken. Then, the story telling resumed.

When it was Shippo's turn he began his (somewhat warped) story of how he had braved the spider-head youkai, but Inuyasha held up a hand, sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome cried.

"My brother."


	2. Sibling Rivlary

Here's the next chapter. I decided to update right away.

* * *

**Sibling Rivalry**

Brandishing the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha squared off against his youkai brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome and the others stood behind him, but Jaken and Rin were absent from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha growled.

"To see if you are any stronger, Hanyou."

_Why must he always show up at the worst possible times? You ruined our celebration, and my leg is hurt._ Inuyasha thought in annoyance

"Even this jewel wouldn't make a weakling like you any stronger."

"Big talk Cur, too bad you can back it up."

"You'll pay for that Filth."

"I'm sure," Sesshoumaru said dryly, while drawing the Tokijin.

Before Inuyasha could say another word, Sesshoumaru launched his attack. The two clashed together, Inuyasha just barely managing to block his brother's blow. Pulling back, Inuyasha slashed upwards, towards Sesshoumaru's face.

"Baka, you are too slow," Sesshoumaru snarled, easily avoiding Inuyasha's blow.

He then hacked at his brother's stomach. Inuyasha's weak leg gave way, had Sesshoumaru made contact. Blood spurted from the wound; a dark stain quickly appeared on his clothes.

Brushing his free hand through his wound, Inuyasha looked disgustedly at it. "You'll pay for that Brother."

"Inuyasha, please be careful," Kagome whispered quietly. She and everyone else could not step in during this fight without mortally wounding Inuyasha's pride.

The two clashed for a second time. Sesshoumaru did not hit Inuyasha again, but neither did Inuyasha manage to hit Sesshoumaru. Even when Sesshoumaru fired a Kenatsu, Inuyasha managed to deflect it.

Finally, looking to end the duel, Inuyasha prepared to use the Backlash Wave, or Bakuryuuha, but something was wrong. Inuyasha could not find his brother's demonic aura. He knew it was there, but just couldn't latch on.

_Kami, what's wrong, why can't I sense his aura?_

Taking advantage of Inuyasha's confusion, Sesshoumaru fired a Kenatsu from the Tokijin. Inuyasha didn't realize the blast was coming until too late. It hit him full force, knocking him to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome yell his name.

The last thing Inuyasha remembered before passing out, was his brother standing over him saying, "You are weak, Hanyou, just like your mother. But don't worry; I'm not done with you yet.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, hoping that he wasn't injured fatally.

She reached his side quickly, throwing herself done beside Inuyasha. He was badly injured, but luckily not mortally so. Calling Kirara over, she struggled to lift Inuyasha onto her back. Sango and Miroku silently stepped in to help.

The mood had been sobered for the rest of the night.

Later, Kagome sat next the unconscious Inuyasha, unable to sleep. Miroku and Sango had lain down across the hut from her and both snoring softly; while Kirara, small again, and Shippo curled slept curled up in her lap.

_What was Sesshoumaru after? He said just to test Inuyasha, but I don't think that's true. Every other time he's come after us he's had a reason. Whether it was for testing the Tokijin or trying to steal the Tetsusaiga, he's always had some motive. What was it this time?_

A noise pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. Startled, she looked down at Inuyasha. His eyes were open.

"Kagome?" He asked groggily.

"I'm here Inuyasha."

"What happened?"

"Shh, sleep now. We can talk in the morning."

"Mmm, alright. Goodnight Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha."


	3. Full Frontal Assualt

**Full Frontal Assault**

Itwasjust before dawn when Kagome finally fell asleep and when she woke up again,everyone was gone. Even Inuyasha was no longer in his bed. Surprised, Kagome got up and walked outside.

Nearby, Inuyasha was propped up against a tree. Shippo sat close to him, eating potato chips, which Kagome had brought from home. Spotting her, Sango called out, "Kagome, you're up!"

"Feh, you've been lazy this morning, haven't you?"

"Glad to see you're feeling better Inuyasha." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I wasn't the one who slept all morning."

Annoyed, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Bending down, she shifted his red haori. "Let me check your injuries." She insisted, knowing that she was irritating Inuyasha.

"Leave me alone."

"Inuyasha, Kagome's just trying to help you. You can be so stubborn." Shippo interjected.

Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Oh, shut up."

Ignoring his antics, Kagome knelt and began to change his bandages. Right as she tied the last one off, she was knocked off her feet.

"Kagome!" All her friends cried.

A youkai stood before her, snarling. "Give me the jewel," it snarled.

"Stand back Kagome." Stepping forward, Sango hurled her hiraikotsu at the youkai, slicing it instantly in half.

Just then, more youkai burst from the forest. The air was alive with their screams, all saying the same thing, "The jewel! Give us the jewel."

Shaking herself, Kagome gathered her wits, "Inuyasha, get back inside!" He had struggled to his feet.

"No, I have to help."

"You're injured, you have to get where it's safe. We can handle these beasts. Go Inuyasha!"

Kirara, who had transformed, growled at him. "Fine, I'll go."

Inuyasha walked dejectedly into the hut, muttering. Shippo went with him.

In the meantime, Miroku and Sango had taken care of nearly twenty youkai. Taking out her bow, Kagome aimed into the hoard of demons. Her sacred arrow destroyed three demons at once, but it made no difference. They just kept on coming. When the trio managed to kill ten youkai, ten more would just take their companions' places.

_Kami! They're all over us like crazy girls all over a boy band! There's no end to them, if only Inuyasha were here,_ Kagome thought desperately, _but you sent him away._

For hours Miroku, Sango, and Kagome fought the hoard, and still the swell of squirming bodies and shrieking screams, did not slacken. Gradually they were driven back towards the hut.

"Kagome, Miroku, we need to retreat." Sango called to them.

"I'm out of arrows. We need to do something."

"But what can we do?" Miroku asked; panic finally starting to rise in his eyes.

"You can step aside. I told you that I could have helped." Inuyasha's voice rang from behind them.

"Inuyasha, you're here!" Kagome cried, more relieved than disapproving.

"Feh, of course I'm here. You guys need some serious help." He limped forward and gripped the transformed Tetsusaiga in both hands.

"Bakuryuuha!" He yelled, and the wave spread out from his blade.

The majority of the hoard was obliterated. Not even their corpses remained. Kirara swiftly took care of the remaining youkai and returned to them.

Happy, but possessing no more energy, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He was sprawled across the ground. She smiled.

"You've gone and exhausted yourself again Inuyasha. Come on let's get you back inside." Together they walked back towards the hut.


	4. Darkest Fears

I know this chapter moves fast, but I hope it's not too fast. If you like it, or even if you don't, please review.

* * *

**Darkest Fears**

The next few days were filled with attacks. Never again did youkai come in those numbers, however.

Inuyasha had recovered slower than usual, but still quicker than any human could have. But, while he was bedridden, Inuyasha was more agitated than ever. Normally, all he did was sit outside and complain.

"Kagome, I'm fine now, let me get up and scout around. I smell youkai all over the place." Inuyasha whined, repeating an argument he had used ten times before.

"Inuyasha! You are so mulish! If you scout around you'll hurt yourself, and we'll have to go through this whole process again," she explained and then added in a whisper, "And I won't be so forgiving next time."

"Feh, you forgiving, well then I'm a full blooded youkai." He muttered under his breath, and then slowly to got up.

"I'm going Kagome, I can make my own decisions."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Great, I'm not well enough to scout, but I'm well enough to be told 'sit'," Inuyasha grumbled, obviously in pain.

Forgetting her anger, Kagome ran over to him. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I forgot."

Inuyasha muttered something that she couldn't quite here, but she got the gist of it.

"Inuyasha, really, I'm sorry. Here," she held out her hand and helped him up.

"Let's take a walk, you could scout on the way," She offered, trying to be nice.

"Fine, let's go then."

They walked past the Goshinboku (the Sacred God Tree) and into the forest. They went in silence, but it was not an awkward silence, but a companionable silence. Their argument was already long in the past.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Yeah, plenty of youkai, but none near enough to be a threat."

"That's good. Do you think they will attack tonight? The sun's almost down."

"No, but it seems like they're waiting for something."

"But what?"

"I don't know, but they are definitely waiting."

"Well, let's not worry about that tonight. Okay?"

"Alright," he agreed.

The forest was quiet. All the animals had been scared away by the youkai, so Kagome and Inuyasha had the forest to themselves. Kagome wished it could be like that more often, just her and Inuyasha.

Glancing over at Inuyasha, Kagome noticed he wasn't limping anymore. _He recovers so quickly, it's only been five days._

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Umm, nothing…" Kagome looked away, blushing, but then asked, "Inuyasha, do you miss fighting with the youkai?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then sat down in the soft grass, motioning for her to join him. "I don't miss the fighting exactly. I guess you could say I feel left out."

"Left out how? I just don't see how fighting can solve anything."

"I know you don't understand, Kagome. Here, let me ask you this, have you ever felt helpless during a battle?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course I do, all the time. I mean, with Sango, Miroku, and you around, how can I not feel helpless sometimes. It took me awhile to accept it, but I love having friends that will stand up for me."

They lapsed into a silence again until a thought struck Kagome, "Inuyasha, do you feel helpless when you can't protect us?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his look begging her to understand. The mood had grown almost solemn. "When I was really little, my mom died, and I could do nothing to prevent it. I was left with family that was indifferent at best, hateful at worst. It was then, even as young as I was, that I decided never to let anyone I cared for be hurt again. That was when I first resolved to be a full youkai.

"Then, when I was older, I met Kikyou. I had trusted few people since my vow, and more than anyone else, I trusted her. She thought me compassion and how to care for people, and convinced me to become human, but then…Naraku played his trick. When I was sealed to that tree, I was left with so much bitterness that I couldn't stand it. My heart broke at that moment, and I truly believed it would never be mended."

He paused and Kagome urged him on gently, "And then?"

"Then, fifty years later, I met you. I was cold to you at first, but then…you mended my heart. You made me care about you; you made me care what happened to you. Before you, I had never been able to protect those I loved, but I promised myself again, that with you it would be different. I won't let you be hurt, Kagome, I promise you, I will be there for you. My greatest fear is…that I won't be strong enough to protect you.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and realized that he had tears in his eyes. _He has been through so much, and yet he still cares. He has told me his deepest secret, and now, I should tell him mine._

Taking his hand, Kagome began to shakily talk. "I did not know what life was, before I met you, Inuyasha. I was a silly school girl. All I cared about was my grades and my friends. I thought I knew what life was about, but I didn't. You taught me how to live, that life is about more than meaningless grades. It is about virtue, protecting your loved ones, and most importantly, putting others before yourself.

"Now, when you go into battle, you rarely battle for yourself, but battle instead for your friends and companions. I realize now that this is what life is about, but despite this belief, I still harbor one selfishness. Inuyasha, if I lose you, I will die. I cannot go back to how I lived before, you opened my eyes to life…and love. Please, don't leave me."

Tears cascaded down Kagome's face and he held her close. Tilting her chin up towards his face, he did something unexpected, he kissed her. Passionately and deeply they kissed.

Slowly, the kiss progressed. There was urgency behind their movements as Kagome began to strip off Inuyasha's haoris. So long, they had kept their emotions just beneath the surface of their lives, and now they were unleashed. They quickly stripped out of the rest of their clothes and merged. Kagome was careful even in the moment, not to injure Inuyasha.

-----------

Later, Kagome lay across Inuyasha's chest, both of them were breathing hard. Forcing her breath to come slower, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, do you still wish to become a youkai?"

"I want only to protect you." He murmured, kissing her again.

Reaching up to her neck, Kagome undid the string holding the Shikon no Tama. "Here Inuyasha, after what we have been through I trust you completely. Just remember, there is more to true power than strength. Once, you believed a priestess who told you the joys of being human. I ask now, only that you remember your old conviction."

Taking the jewel of her neck, she retied it around Inuyasha's, "I have purified it, but it is yours now, do what you will with it."

Inuyasha was speechless. All he could do was stare at Kagome in utter amazement. For as long as he had known her, Kagome had protected the jewel, not only from youkai trying to steal it, but also from him.

_And now, when I no longer desire the jewel and the strength it represents, she gives it to me. As much as I love Kagome, I will never understand her._

Looking down, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep. He smiled, happy for the first time in five days, because he finally had admitted his love for Kagome, and his feelings had been returned. Wrapping his arms around her, Inuyasha let his head relax and was asleep within minuets.


	5. Into the Night

Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been really busy. Oh, and I'm going to do something drastic this chapter, but I promise you, everything will turn out all right.

* * *

**Into the Night**

"Hmm, what?" Kagome started, jerking up off of Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha stirred groggily, "Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing, I thought I heard something, that's all."

It was still the dead of night and Kagome could not tell how long they had been in the forest. No doubt Miroku and Sango wondered where they were, but she didn't care. As long as she was with Inuyasha, she was happy.

She began to relax again against Inuyasha's chest, but right as she relaxed strong arms clamped down around her mouth. They were not the loving, tender arms of Inuyasha, but the harsh, cruel arms of an attacker.

She tried to scream for Inuyasha, but her attacker's hands were pressed to tightly against her mouth. Still, she kicked, bit, and hit, but to no avail. Her attempts to break away were futile.

Before she could do anything, she was bound and gagged. She lay there naked on the grass, which such a short time ago had seemed to friendly to her. She was helpless, and Inuyasha was still in a deep sleep.

Horrified, Kagome saw her assailant approach Inuyasha. She saw him draw back his sword and thrust it towards Inuyasha heart. She closed her eyes tightly, but still heard the horrible crack of Inuyasha's ribs breaking. Silently, tears cascaded down Kagome's face.

_I just found his love, and now it has been taken from me. Inuyasha is dead, my greatest fear has been realized._

She longed to cry out, to wail and strike and her lover's killer, but she could do none of that. Instead, she had to let tears stream down her face in silence, and pretend that the loss of her true love didn't hurt.

Coming back over to her, the bandit slung her over his shoulder effortlessly, and ran into the night. How long they ran Kagome never knew, she was too distraught to think of anything.

Eventually, they arrived at a great estate. Her kidnapper confidently walked through the gate and into the castle. He took Kagome up to a great room and dropped carelessly her on the bed.

As he turned to go, Kagome finally caught a view of the man's face. It was Sesshoumaru. Cold shock filled her, she had not thought that anything could shock her, but that did. Not believing what she saw, she rubbed her tear-swollen eyes and looked again. It was still Sesshoumaru.

_How could Inuyasha's brother murder him? _Kagome thought, as she retreated into happy unconsciousness.

Kagome awoke to see unwanted light streaming in her window, and she also noticed that she had been dressed. She felt dead inside, and simply closed her eyes, wishing she could be unconscious again. At least in that state she didn't feel the throbbing pain of Inuyasha's death.

She lay in the state for a long time, unable to sleep, but also unable to do anything but wallow in her grief. Eventually, she heard the door open, and she forced herself to sit up. Happily, it was not Sesshoumaru who enter the room, but Rin.

"Kagome?" The high, timid voice called.

She heard herself moan in response. It was as if she didn't have any control over her body.

"I brought you some food. You should eat."

"Why?" She forced herself to ask, but when she did, her voice cracked.

"It will make you feel better."

"Nothing can make me feel better. I want to die." She groaned, and tears began to fall again.

"We figured as much. That's why there are no curtains, no sheets; there are even no kimonos in the room."

For the first time, Kagome looked around the barren room. It was just like Rin had said, nothing that she could hurt herself on. After her quick glance, Kagome fixed her eyes on the twelve year old girl.

"Rin, why?"

"We needed the Shikon no Tama and my lord's lord just wanted Inuyasha dead."

At this, Kagome began to laugh hysterically. "I don't have the gem! I don't have it! I hope they bury it with Inuyasha!"

"You don't have it?" Rin asked, bewildered.

"No!" Kagome yelled, before breaking down into wild sobs.

Her laughter mixed with the sobs, and soon Kagome was reduced to hiccupping. After awhile, the fit passed, and Kagome was left with tears running down her face. She was a complete mess, and could control none of her actions.

She grasped at Rin's kimono, looking for someone to comfort her. Rin graciously sat down, and put her arms around the older girl. Kagome leaned her head against her shoulder and wept quietly.

Eventually, Kagome was too exhausted to continue weeping, and she fell asleep. Rin eased Kagome's head back against a pillow. She left the food on the dresser, and silently exited the room, locking the door behind her.

Walking down the hall, Rin heard Lord Sesshoumaru's master shouting. Not wanting to be caught, but still as curious as any child, Rin crept up next to the door.

"Baka!" She heard The Master yell, "The hanyou is still alive!"

"I'm sorry Master, I thought I killed him." She heard Lord Sesshoumaru's voice, which was defensive.

"Are you sure you just didn't have the guts to kill your brother?"

"Half-brother," Lord Sesshoumaru growled.

"And, you don't even have the Shikon no Tama!" The Master continued ranting.

"Yes Master, I know. I promise to get it."

"Promises, promises! Well, at least you brought me the girl. That is a start."

"Yes Master, and I will bring the other part of your plan soon."

"No, actually Sesshoumaru, let it come to us. Then I will have the joy of seeing Inuyasha dead." The Master laughed manically.

"Yes, yes, of course Master."

"You are dismissed." The Master said coldly.

"Thank you for your clemency Master. I will not disappoint you again."

Hearing Lord Sesshoumaru's footsteps, Rin hurried away from the door. She dared not be caught by Lord Sesshoumaru or The Master.

* * *

See, Inuyasha is alive. Thanks for continuing reading. I'll update soon. 


	6. Inuyasha's Desperation

This isn't a long chapter, but enjoy.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Desperation**

Inuyasha sniffed the ground. He had to find Kagome. He knew it was Sesshoumaru who had taken her; the forest had reeked of him, when he had woken up.

His chest ached where Sesshoumaru had shoved the sword. He had just been lucky that the Shikon no Tama had stopped the sword. If it hadn't, he would no longer even be alive to search for Kagome.

After he had woken up, he had taken the shattered jewel back to Kaede. She made the jewel whole once again, and then Inuyasha had to explain the story to his friends.

At first Miroku had given Inuyasha his smug look when he suspected what they had been up to, but then he spotted the desolation in Inuyasha's eye. All of his friends were extremely worried about Kagome, but even more so, they were confused. Kagome had been kidnapped before, but never by Sesshoumaru.

The question that coursed through everyone's minds was, _why_?

That very morning, they set out in search of their kidnapped companion. Inuyasha had his nose to the ground nearly the whole time. "Damn him! I can smell Kagome's trail, but it's so erratic! It's like my filthy youkai brother ran all over the country, trying to lessen the scent!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Sango tried to soothe him.

"She'll be okay," Shippo added, though there was sadness in the young kitsune's eyes.

"She will be when I find her," Inuyasha muttered, helplessly.

"Inuyasha, may I ask why you had the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked, trying to take Inuyasha's mind off the task at hand.

"It was Kagome's gift to me. She told me to use it as I would."

"Will you use it to become full-demon?" Sango asked quietly.

"I know the choice I will make, but I cannot make it yet. When I find Kagome, and defeat my brother, only then will I relinquish this power, and live a normal life with my love."

Never before had Inuyasha's friend ever hear him speak so unguardedly. They had known Inuyasha had changed, but never had suspected how much.

They set off again. Inuyasha running in front and Kirara, carrying Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, in back, struggling to keep up.

"Why is Inuyasha like this, Kagome has been kidnapped before?" Shippo ask confused.

"Yes, but never by his brother." Sango replied.

"And I believe that Sesshoumaru interrupted the pair, while they were…admitting there love for each other." Miroku added, with the first smile anyone had seen all day.

"Miroku, leave Shippo be! You'll rot his mind," Sango yelled, punching him playfully in the shoulder. She wasn't really mad, because she knew what he had said was true.

"Why is admitting your love for each other bad? I thought we wanted Kagome and Inuyasha together?" Shippo asked, even more confused than when he had began.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Miroku told Shippo.

"That's what you always tell me!" Shippo whined.

"When you're older Shippo," Sango said sternly.

"Oh, alright."

"Damn it!" They heard Inuyasha shout from up ahead.

"What is it Inuyasha?" They chorused.

"I lost her scent! Kami, curse my filthy, conniving, wicked…" Inuyasha trailed off into insults.

"We'll find her Inuyasha, I know it." Sango reassured him.

"Yes, I will find her, if I have to search the rest of my life. I promised her…"

Inuyasha stared off into the distance for a long time. His eyes didn't seem to focus on anything, but instead look inward, and replayed a moment of his past. "I promise Kagome, I will find you," he told himself again, and then started running again.


	7. Murky Prophesy

I don't know how long it's been since I've written, but it's been far too long. Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter really starts to get to the heart of the story, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Murky Prophesy**

Kagome lay with her tear streaked head against the only pillow in the room. It was completely dark. She had refused to eat the meal that a servant had brought her, and it was sitting across the room from her. Kagome literally felt numb inside, she couldn't eat, sleep, or even think. She had cried the entire day, reliving her memories of Inuyasha.

Kagome heard the door creak open, soft footsteps echoed through the small room. They proceeded towards her. When they were right by her, she glanced up. It was Rin; she had an odd look on her face. In fact, it was odd enough for Kagome to snap out of her trance for a moment.

"Kagome, I have news," The little girl spoke softly, but urgently.

It took a little while for Kagome to master her voice, but she eventually managed. "What is it Rin?"

_Don't tell me they've killed the rest of my friends too_, she thought tearfully.

"Inuyasha is alive, I'm not sure how, but he is. The Master was very upset when he found out. Please, we must be quiet," She hissed as Kagome let out a squeal of disbelief.

"He's alive? Are you sure?" Kagome asked, still shocked.

"Yes I'm positive, but you must not let Lord Sesshoumaru or the Master know (not that it is likely you will ever see the Master)."

"Rin, do you know why I am here? They know I don't have the Shikon no Tama. Why are they keeping me here?"

"Truthfully I don't know, though I'm not sure I could tell you if I did. I have to go now…Lord Sesshoumaru may need me," The last part was said with desolation and unhappiness.

As the twelve year old girl turned to leave Kagome called quietly after her, "Rin, what happened to Sesshoumaru? He never has been happy taking orders in the past."

"I don't know," Rin replied miserably as she closed and locked the door.

-------

Over the next months Kagome was happier than she had been, but she still counted everyday that went by. Rin was her companion almost constantly (no longer having Sesshoumaru to talk to), Jaken was with them much of the time too.

After awhile her captors noticed that she was no longer suicidal and gave her proper furnishings for the room she stayed in. She was also given all different kinds of kimonos.

Actually, for a captive Kagome was treated extremely well.

She even gained a lot of weight she ate so much. When she had first begun this habit she ate so much she threw up. Though she wasn't as depressed as she was she was still unhappy and bothered. Thoughts of what Sesshoumaru's plans were occupied her mind almost constantly.

As Rin had predicted, she never saw the Master, and saw Sesshoumaru rarely. However, one day Sesshoumaru came into her room (which by this time was very cheerful). Rin got up from her chair at Kagome's side and ran over to Sesshoumaru begging him to talk with them.

"Quiet Rin," he told her in an ice cold voice, slapping her sharply across the face.

Great tears formed in Rin's eyes. Kagome could tell the younger girl wanted to run to her, but she seemed torn. Not knowing what to do, Rin ran from the room. Sesshoumaru pointed for Jaken to follow her, so the captor and captive were alone.

"Why are you here murderer?" Kagome still pretended to not know that Inuyasha was alive.

"Drop this pretense Girl. You know that your lover is alive." Sesshoumaru growled in a low voice.

_This isn't the same Sesshoumaru I knew! He would never hurt poor Rin! What has happened to the cool, collected youkai?_

"Why are you here?" Kagome repeated calmly.

"To talk," He replied simply.

"Fine, then I have some questions for you. Why are you working for this 'Master'? I know he was the one who ordered you to kill Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, unblinkingly.

"Well this _has_ been a good conversation." Kagome muttered under her breath.

Still Sesshoumaru stood as still as a corpse. "Obviously you've forgotten the way out," Kagome commented dryly, reaching for his arm. He tried to jerk it out of the way, but he was too slow.

When she touched his arm Sesshoumaru's eyes opened completely (they had been drifting closed) and his whole body tensed. Suddenly Sesshoumaru began to speak in a lilting tone, with no expression in his voice.

"_The Jewel of Fours Souls_

_The Keeper of the Jewel_

_The Death of her Lover_

_The Legacy of her Lover_

_When these occur…_

_Mortals shall be turned immortal"_

As he finished his prophesy Sesshoumaru went limp and he collapsed on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called loudly to the semiconscious youkai.

"Girl…no, Kagome, you must escape. Your fate will be far worse than Inuyasha's intended future if you stay here. Protect the treasure that you have for it also has a plot to play in this." He managed to just get this out before fainting completely.

"But I don't have the Shikon no Tama." Kagome called to him in a confused voice.

Just as she was trying to revive Sesshoumaru, the doors flew open. They were hit with so much force that they came of the hinges. "Girl! How dare you tamper with my servant!" Came a hideous voice.

"I didn't mean to," Kagome stammered helplessly.

"Just as this girl didn't mean to betray some of my plans to you," the shadowy figure hissed, holding Rin up and flinging her across the room like a piece of wadded up paper.

Kagome screamed in horror and then turned towards the figure. Her jaw was set and she looked the monster in the eyes, or at least where the eyes would have been. The figure's cloak was so encompassing that she could not see his face.

"You will not intimidate me," Kagome stated in a voice the trembled just the smallest bit. "Kill me if you wish, but I will not fear you. If I survive this my friends will come for me."

The figured stood up to it's full height, "Now is not your time to die Girl, though that will come eventually. You are however correct in saying that Inuyasha will come for you, but your lover will die soon after he does."

Then, almost to himself he added something else, "At first I thought my plan should fail, but it will go off much smoother now that the events will take place simultaneously."

Kagome was completely silent as the Master easily picked up Sesshoumaru's form. Right before closing the door the figure said one more things, "You may keep the girl with you from now on and the imp too. They are my prisoners now too."

* * *

Okay so again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was fun to write. 


	8. Inuyasha Arrives

Wow, I'm having so much fun with this story now that I can't stop writing it! Really though, do none of you know what the treasure/legacy is? Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. Without further adieu, here's my fluff

* * *

. 

**Inuyasha Arrives**

Kagome had been able to bandage Rin up fairly well. She had broken her arm; she also had a brutal bruise above her left eye. Luckily, there was no internal damage, which relieved Kagome.

A few more months past and Kagome saw Sesshoumaru even lees than before. When she saw him next his eyes were completely blank He showed no individual spirit or will. He did not even seem to recognize Rin or Jaken, though they had been his closest companions.

However, Kagome could not be concerned by this for too long; all she focused on was the Prophesy. As a result of this Kagome gained more and more weight. She talked with Rin little and Jaken even less. She was completely consumed by the meaning.

After two more months (she had been there six already) in the stronghold Kagome still knew little. She knew what the first three lines meant. The first line stated it clearly; the Prophesy required the Shikon no Tama be present. The second line was not any harder to decipher than the first. She, Kagome, was the keeper of the Jewel. The third line was an easy to interpret too. The Prophesy required the death of Inuyasha, her lover.

It was the last lines which seemed impossible to decode. _What is Inuyasha's legacy? _Kagome thought for the thousandth time.

Kagome had discussed the problem with Rin (she had no other confidant). The girl had offered a variety of solutions, but none of them were any good. Jaken was of course useless; he whined the majority of the time. The best answer the two were able to come up with was the Tetsusaiga. However, that still didn't agree with what Sesshoumaru had told her. Kagome did not have the Tetsusaiga with her; of that much she was sure.

Eventually, Kagome and Rin decided on a meaning for the last line. They figured that it meant that when all the events occur then humans can become youkai. It is true that youkai are not immortal, but compared to humans they are.

Kagome could not believe that the Prophesy truly meant immortal. Even Naraku had not been immortal. The only truly immortal person she had ever meant was Saint Hakushin, the Living Buddha. Yet, not even he had truly been immortal in the true sense of the word.

Still, thoughts of the Prophesy had not been the only thoughts occupying the captives' heads. Together the three had made many escape plans. One involved tying sheets together to make a rope (Rin's idea). Another was that they try to escape during their twice a week bath break (Jaken's idea). Nevertheless, every time they tried to execute their plans they were caught.

One day after being caught in the act for the tenth time, the three captives were sitting sulkily in their rooms. "I'm so sick of this room!" Jaken whined.

"At least you get your own room. Kagome and me have to share!" Rin argued back.

"Can't we stop arguing? There must be something else to talk about." Kagome told begged them.

"You mean like talking about the Prophesy or escape?" Jaken snapped. He wasn't really trying to be standoffish, but he had succeeded anyways.

"At least what Kagome talks about is important. She isn't always complaining about this or that." Rin defended her older friend.

"All she can do is talk, she can hardly move!" Jaken countered.

This infuriated Rin so much that she jumped on the imp. She had never done this before, so Jaken was very surprised. It was Kagome who tore Rin off; she put a soothing hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Jaken is right you know. I have gained weight."

Kagome seemed calm on outside, but on the inside she was wailing. _I haven't just gained weight! I'm a whale!_

Kagome would have gone on thinking similar thoughts if someone had not tapped on their window. The window was on the third floor, so everyone was confused. Taking charge, Kagome walked towards the window and flung it open.

"Shippo!" She cried wrapping the young kitsune in her arms. Rin and Jaken were quickly forgotten.

"Kagome, your safe!" He hugged her back fiercely. Together they walked towards the chairs in the room.

"It's been over eight months…" She began.

"Yes, and we've been searching for you the whole time. We never thought you were dead. Did you know that Inuyasha's alive?"

"I know Shippo, and I'm so happy, but how?"

"Sesshoumaru's sword hit the Shikon Jewel instead of Inuyasha's heart. He was lucky you gave it to him. He's outside now; waiting for you."

"What? He's here? He's in danger then! Now!" Kagome cried frantically.

Shippo just looked puzzled. Then a familiar voice called from the window. It made Kagome's heart flutter. "I swore that I would face any danger to save you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, dropping Shippo and running to him.

"Kagome," he whispered back, and took her into his arms.

They looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other was feeling. Inuyasha knew that Kagome had suffered while they had been parted. Kagome knew that Inuyasha had searched nonstop trying to find her.

Their lips touched briefly, but then Inuyasha drew away. "Kagome, we have to leave now!"

All Kagome could do was shake her head. "No Inuyasha, we can't. I have spent nearly eight months trying to find a way out of this place. All the same, now that you are here we can't go. We have to stay and fight."

* * *

Okay, okay, I know. How cheesy can you get? Truthfully this chapter is mostly filling space, but I promise next chapter will get intense. 


	9. Kisho's Stroy

Just to let everyone know, Kisho is my original character, and nothing that is said about him actually happens in the anime/manga

* * *

**Kisho's Story**

"Why should I stay and fight? That'll just give my brother another chance to kill you." Inuyasha asked.

"You don't understand. Sesshoumaru isn't himself," quickly, Kagome launched into her story.

When she was finished Inuyasha was skeptical. _My brother? Taking orders from someone?_

Then Inuyasha realized something that Kagome had convinced herself wasn't true. "Kagome, you're pregnant aren't you?" He asked softly so Shippo couldn't hear.

Kagome wasn't surprised at the question. She had known almost her whole captivity that it was true. The problem was that she had tricked herself into thinking it wasn't. She had believed that if she didn't think about it, then the baby it would go away.

She hadn't convinced herself of this because she was bitter. It was just the opposite. She had believed that her captors would hurt her baby if they knew about it. She had figured that if _she_ didn't know that she was pregnant, then no one else would.

Her logic had worked on Rin, who was still innocent. It had worked on Jaken too, because often times he was clueless. However, Sesshoumaru and his Master had not been fooled. Sesshoumaru's prophesy had brought reality closer to the surface than she could bear; so, she buried the knowledge of her pregnancy deeper than it ever before.

Now, after nearly nine months of pretending to be ignorant, Inuyasha had brought her ruse to an end with one question. She looked up at Inuyasha's face and nodded. There were tears streaming down her face. The realization of her complete denial had shocked her.

Kagome could hardly believe that she had ignored the life inside of her for so long. In her time, she had heard stories of mothers who did this. She had never thought that she would be one of them.

Inuyasha seemed almost as shocked as Kagome, but he pretended to be aloof. "Well then, that solves the fourth line of the Prophesy." He said, his voice higher than normal.

They stood in silence for awhile. This gave both Kagome and Inuyasha time to compose themselves. Then, in his usual tactless way, Shippo broke the silence. "Are we going to keep Miroku and Sango waiting forever? I'm sure they'll want to help."

"Shippo's right. It's time to get to work. Shippo, go down and tell Miroku and Sango to enter through the front door. We're going to go find this 'Master' from inside the house." Inuyasha said sharply.

"Okay," the kitsune nodded.

"Kagome, you should go with him." Inuyasha pleaded with a lowered voice.

"Please, you can't make me leave you now." She implored Inuyasha.

"Kagome, think about the baby. Don't you think that for once it deserves your attention?" He said this in a low, flat tone.

The words stung, and Kagome realized that they were true. Yet, she also knew she couldn't leave Inuyasha. "Last time I saw you Inuyasha you swore to always protect me, and not to leave me. Since the beginning when I met you I have been by your side in all of our adventures. Don't make me leave now."

The words struck home and Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "Hurry, we may need Sango and Miroku's help." Without another word, Shippo changed into a balloon and jumped out the window.

"Let's go Kagome." He said, taking her gently into his arms.

"What about Rin and Jaken?" She asked.

"They can follow us if they want."

"I'm coming Kagome." Rin told her bravely, though her voice shook.

"If Rin is coming, then I have to too." Jaken whined.

"Feh, I don't care what you do." Inuyasha replied, as he turned towards the door.

He set Kagome down for a second to knock down the door which had kept them prisoner for so long. Then he picked her up again and ran out into the hallway. Once he was out in the hallway he realized he didn't know where to go.

Quietly, Rin approached from behind and spoke to Inuyasha. "I can show you where the Master used to spend most of his time. I'm not sure if he still does, but he might."

"Thank you Rin," Kagome said to her, smiling.

"We would have found it eventually." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Rin led them towards the room. It was down a flight of stairs, but they came to it quickly. When they stood in front of the door a voice called to them. "Inuyasha, you have finally showed your face. Where my demons to difficult for you to handle? Do feel free to come in. In fact, bring your pregnant mate with you."

"That's the 'Master'." Kagome whispered her voice tight.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, and then turned the door handle. The interior of the room was lit only by torches and candles. Sesshoumaru and the 'Master' stood across from the door. Inuyasha carefully put Kagome down, knowing that he would need his hands for his fight.

"Excellent, events are just about to come to an end. My goal shall be realized, and my vengeance achieved." The Master's ghostly voice made Kagome shudder.

"Your vengeance against who?" Inuyasha asked; he was wisely trying to gain more information.

"You of course Inuyasha."

"What did he do to you?" Kagome asked defensively.

The Master's eyes ignited from beneath his hood, and then he threw off his cloak completely. Beneath it was not a youkai, but a human. This shocked everyone, and they remained silent.

The man had a horrifying scar running from his left temple, to his lower cheek. His hollow eyes were like smoldering coals, which lit up his face eerily. He was taller than most men. His skin, which they could now see clearly, was stretched tautly over his protruding bones. If Kagome had to describe him she would have said that he was a wraith.

"What has Inuyasha done to me? He destroyed my life and the life of my wife." The Master steadied himself, and then began his horrible story. "My name is Kisho. I was the son of prominent lord, and I had everything. I succeed my father, and was very rich. My servants would perform at the snap of my fingers.

"Then, my life only got better. I met the most beautiful woman who ever walked the face of the earth. My Takara…. She was not rich, but her dowry was the stiller richer than any other woman's. The only piece of dowry that she brought with her was this amulet." Kisho held up a small, golden object that hung around his neck.

Then he resumed his story, "I quickly discovered that it had magical properties. I could control youkai. This helped me achieve more and more power. I finally began to realize my dream of becoming as powerful as any youkai I met. However, just being able to control the youkai was not enough. You see, it is not nearly enough to just rule the best, you must be the best. That is when I began to seek a way to become youkai.

"Takara, sharing my ambition, then told me about the Shikon no Tama. Unfortunately, it only worked for youkai (those stupid beasts get everything). In spite of this, Takara had a way to help me fulfill my goal. A long time ago there had been a Prophesy (this is the same Prophesy you heard from my witless servant). The Prophesy spoke of how to become a youkai using the Shikon no Tama.

"Together, Takara and I decided to set out to search for the jewel. That's when you slaughterers came into my village. You were persuading a youkai with a shard of the jewel. You entered my courtyard and used an attack, which not only killed the youkai, but destroyed my life. My house was obliterated, and I was permanently scared, but poor Takara. Takara was struck full force by the blast and was knocked into a pillar. It collapsed and crushed my beautiful wife.

"When I came to I had been buried alive. You believed you had killed me, but you were wrong. At first I wish you had killed me, but then I began to realize that I was glad that you hadn't. If you had killed me then I wouldn't have a chance for revenge. Right then, I vowed that I would avenge my wife and obtain the goal I had been working towards my whole life.

"From then on, I learned as much as I could about Inuyasha. I learned of his love for the priestess of the Shikon no Tama; I learned of his hatred of his brother. These were the two most important facts that I learned. I then decided to use them. I would control his brother and used him to reach my means. I would have controlled Inuyasha himself, but my amulet only works on pure youkai, not filthy hanyou. After I finished this step, I would achieve my ultimate goal, and my revenge would be complete." When Kisho finished his rant he was short of breath, and his eyes were flashing more than ever.

_I remember that time! Inuyasha was just starting to learn to wield the Kaze no Kizu. He had so almost no control at that point! How sad. _Kagome thought with pity.

"We're so sorry, Kisho." Kagome told him quietly.

The mention of the name seemed to drive him insane. "Call me anything you like, Wraith, Master, Shadow, but never call me by that name! If you ever do so again, I promise you will suffer even more than I intended."

"Listen Wraith, I am sorry for causing your pain, but it wasn't intentional."

"You are far too late in your apologies Inuyasha." The Wraith hissed venomously.

"I figured apologies wouldn't make a difference." Inuyasha told Kagome quietly. She nodded, agreeing completely.

"Shall I attack them Master?" Sesshoumaru asked, speaking for the first time.

"No, not yet. You will destroy my sanctuary. Wait for a minuet." The Wraith closed his eyes and his palms faced the ceiling. The amulet glowed, and then they no longer stood in the room, but in a walled garden.

"Now you may attack my Servant." With the Wraith's permission, Sesshoumaru sprang towards Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay, so I know several people wondered why Kagome didn't realize she was pregnant earlier, and my answer was that she did. The point I was trying to make was that if you believe something hard enough, you can trick yourself into believing it's true.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I'll update soon.


	10. Inuyasha's Decision

**Inuyasha's Decision**

Sesshoumaru leapt towards Inuyasha with the Tokijin in his hand. Inuyasha managed to draw the Tetsusaiga just in time to get his sword up. The shockwave radiated up Inuyasha's arm. Before he had time to launch his own assault, Inuyasha was barraged by another of his brother's attacks.

The battle was similar to the one they had fought nearly nine months before. Sesshoumaru always had the speed and the reach. He was always on his toes, and Inuyasha never managed to get a blow in. All he could manage was block attack after attack. Unlike the earlier battle, Sesshoumaru did not taunt Inuyasha. He was simply a lifeless shell, being control by the Wraith.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that he couldn't win the fight without using the Tetsusaiga as it was meant to be used. _Damn him, what if the attack dissipates like before?_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then realized he had to take the chance of that happening. If he didn't manage a counterattack then he would fail Kagome and their child. "Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted after finding the scar in the wind.

As before, the attack was negated. It did not even seem to make a scratch on Sesshoumaru. "Foolish hanyou. Have you not realized yet that no demonic attacks will work against my servants?" The Wraith taunted.

From then on there was no hope for Inuyasha. The battle lasted for hours, but Inuyasha was barely able to scratch Sesshoumaru. Apparently the amulet not only made him invulnerable to demonic attacks, it also made him far stronger. Near the end of the battle his clothes were torn and most of his skin bloodied.

"Yield Inuyasha," those were the first words Sesshoumaru had spoken the whole battle.

"I won't," Inuyasha said defiantly, looking again at Kagome who stood near Rin.

Without another word Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha with the flat of the Tokijin. The knock did not knock Inuyasha out, but it stunned him. He lay there long enough for Sesshoumaru to bind him.

"Now, get the girl," the Wraith instructed his servant.

Sesshoumaru nodded tersely and walked towards Kagome. The whole time she had been wishing for a bow. Then at least she could have helped Inuyasha. Now she was at the mercy before his relentless brother.

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome easily. She tried to fight back, to bite Sesshoumaru, but it was no use. Sesshoumaru did not even seem to feel pain. He bound her loosely to a nearby tree.

By this time, Inuyasha had revived. "Let go of her!" He roared, his cry echoing through the ruined garden.

"I will let go of her, but first my goal must be realized." The Wraith crowed triumphantly.

"I know what you intend for me, but what do you intend for Kagome and our child?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

The Wraith seemed like he wasn't going to respond, but then he changed his mind. "The first and foremost ingredient in this spell is the Shikon no Tama. The next important factor is the priestess of the jewel. She serves as the catalyst for this whole process. You see, my amulet feeds on grief and anger. That means when you die all my amulet's power will transfer to Kagome's body (I hear it's quite painful). Further more your child's soul will additionally increase the power. Then, I will finally be able to achieve my goal. Afterwards, your mate's body will be nearly wasted, but she will still be living. Pity you won't be Inuyasha."

"Bastard," Inuyasha yelled.

"Think what you wish Inuyasha."

_I can't let him do that to Kagome. Even if it kills me, I have to do something, but what?_

The Wraith turned to Sesshoumaru, "It is time for the ceremony to begin."

"Yes Master," Sesshoumaru replied in his spiritless voice. He then began to move towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, my gift to you!" Kagome cried, one of the few words she had spoken in the previous hours.

_The jewel! Of Course! _Inuyasha thought with excitement.

Kagome's words came back to him in a flash, 'The jewel is yours now; do what you will with it.'

"You will not succeed Wraith," Inuyasha laughed.

"Will you stop me Inuyasha?" The Wraith asked mockingly.

"Yes," was his only response.

Not being able to move his hands, Inuyasha could not touch the Shikon no Tama. He could only feel it hanging around his neck. He became so aware of its presence that he blocked out everything else.

_It is time, to end the senseless murder over this jewel_.

"Shikon no Tama, transform me!" Inuyasha cried, invoking the power he had longed to invoke for so long. A blinding light flashed. Whiteness seemed to envelope the world.


	11. The End of an Era

**The End of an Era**

When the light receded Inuyasha was human. His newly black hair hung over his grey eyes. The Wraith shrieked, "What have you done?"

"I have destroyed the thing that has caused so much suffering." Inuyasha laughed.

"Kill him now, Slave!" The Wraith screamed at Sesshoumaru.

A deadly smile came over Sesshoumaru's face. "My brother's foolish act has freed me. You were a half-wit not to realize once I was liberated that I would kill you."

The Sesshoumaru calmly strode towards the Wraith. He drew back his arm and let the Tokijin fall. The stroke would have sliced him in half, had it struck true. However, the blow simply glanced off.

"Fool, you may not be my slave anymore, but I am still invincible. After the destruction of my life I used my Amulet to make myself safe from harm." The Wraith laughed slightly.

"Sesshoumaru, untie me." Inuyasha called to his brother.

"You will be able to do nothing now that you are only human." Sesshoumaru stated. He said this not with malice, but simply as a fact.

As Sesshoumaru launched another futile attack on the Wraith, a voice called out. "Hang on Kagome!" It was Sango and she hurled her hiraikotsu towards the ground.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way. "Sango, don't hurt him. The one with the scar is our real enemy." Kagome shouted to her.

Kirara landed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hopped off her back. "We looked for you two everywhere. We're sorry we didn't find you sooner. Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, cutting Kagome loose.

Kagome nodded her head towards where Inuyasha was still fuming. "He's over there." All three of her friends nodded, understanding immediately.

"We brought you your bow Kagome," Shippo said. He handed them to her.

"Thank you Shippo. Will you untie Inuyasha?"

"Yes we will, but what will you do?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to end this."

"End what?" Miroku asked, bewildered.

Kagome did not respond out loud. _I am going to end all the suffering that this Jewel has caused. If I destroy Kisho, then this whole thing will be ended. All this argument over a piece of jewelry will have to be finished._

She quickly strung her bow and took aim. Sesshoumaru was still fighting with the Wraith, though he was doing nothing. The Wraith just stood there and took the whole thing. But it was not them she was aiming for. Spotting the glint of gold on the Wraith's chest, Kagome fired.

The glowing arrow whistled over Sesshoumaru's left shoulder. It struck the Amulet, and like the jewel over four years ago, it shattered. Nevertheless, it did not break into pieces. Instead the Amulet disintegrated into dust.

Immediately a change came over the Wraith. A deep cut appeared from his shoulder to his hip. This was obviously the stroke Sesshoumaru had made earlier. Then, numerous other cuts appeared over the Wraith's body. It seemed that every cut he had ever sustained, and never suffered for was appearing on his body. The Wraith could not even utter final words he died so quickly.

For awhile the world seemed to stand still for Kagome, but then she sunk to her knees. She had finished the last hunter of the Shikon no Tama. The story of the jewel had finally been ended.

Later she could sense Inuyasha behind her. He helped her to her feet and then turned her to face him. "It's finished Inuyasha. It's finished," was all she could manage.

"Yes, it is Kagome." He murmured back.

They embraced each other like they had not since the last day they saw each other. Then, finally, Kagome broke the silence, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

"Do you realize that you were Kisho's Naraku?" She asked gently.

"I was his what?" Inuyasha asked, pulling back fro the embrace.

"You killed destroyed his life by killing his lover. Then he vowed to take revenge on you." Kagome explained softly.

"Then I might as well have just been a cold blooded killer." Inuyasha muttered unhappily.

"But don't you understand Inuyasha? You are not the same as Naraku."

"How am I different then?" He asked.

"You are different because of the choices you made. Naraku was a heartless monster to the end. You Inuyasha have never been that way. You made the choice to use the jewel to become human. Naraku never would have done that."

"Are you happy that I made the choice to become human Kagome?"

"I am happy you made the choice to end all people's suffering over this jewel. As to your shape, you could be four legged alien, and I would still love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome." He whispered, pulling her to him and kissing her.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Only one or two more chapters to go!


	12. The Beginning of an Era

I decided to add one more chapter after this. Though, the next chapter is more like an epilogue.

* * *

**The Beginning of an Era**

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and Jaken. They had been quiet the entire fight, and she had even forgotten that they were there. In the typical Sesshoumaru way, he acted as if nothing had happened.

"Let's go inside," he said putting a hand on Rin's shoulder. It was the closest he would ever get to an apology.

Rin stood still for a moment and then burst into to tears. "O Lord Sesshoumaru! I have missed you so much." She cried hugging his legs.

"Rin…" He looked down at the girl and then picked her up like she was eight again.

"Jaken, let's go." He gestured towards the house.

"Yes of course, Lord Sesshoumaru." The imp acted as if nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha, you can find your own way out." Sesshoumaru added as an after thought.

Once Sesshoumaru disappeared into the house Kagome's friends came running over to her. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Sango cried happily.

Miroku expressed the same sentiment and then noticed Kagome huge belly. "Kagome, they didn't…?" He trailed off.

"No, they didn't Miroku." She replied.

"In that case then, what were you and Inuyasha up to before you were kidnapped?" Miroku asked slyly.

Kagome turned bright red. She tried to think of a reply, but she couldn't.

"Feh, Monk that's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Do you know when it will come?" Sango asked in a nicer voice.

Kagome thought about it for awhile, "I'm not sure. The best I could tell you is soon."

Realization finally dawned on Shippo and he cried, "Kagome's pregnant! Kagome's pregnant! Can I touch your stomach?"

"No you can't, so just go away." Inuyasha barked; he was still in a bad mood from Miroku's comment.

Kagome only laughed, "Yes Shippo, you can."

The kitsune came over and placed his small hands flat against Kagome's stomach. After a minuet Shippo jumped. "I felt it kick!"

_I did too, for the first time. For so long I ignored this baby, but I won't any more. I can't wait until I'm a mother. _Kagome thought gleefully.

"I think we should go now," Inuyasha commented.

"Sango, will Kirara carry al of us? Inuyasha can't carry me any more." Kagome asked, realizing for the first time that things were changed.

Sango turned to her fire neko. "Can you do it Kirara?"

Kirara responded by becoming bigger. "I guess that's a yes." Sango replied.

Together they all hope on her back. Sango and Miroku were in front. Shippo sat on their shoulders. Kagome and Inuyasha were in behind their companions. As they rose, the air got colder.

"Here Kagome. You should keep warm." Inuyasha handed her his red haori and then wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you for nine months, and it's been horrible."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. That Wraith's damned youkai kept interfering."

"I'm just glad you're alive and you came." Kagome replied tenderly.

"I am sorry that you thought I was dead. The Wraith's plan didn't go quite smoothly. As to me coming for you, I promised I would always protect you Kagome. I will never break that promise."

"I know Inuyasha, I know." Kagome whispered sleepily.

When Kagome woke up there was a sharp, shooting pain in her stomach. She recognized that she was in labor immediately. "Sango, are we near Kaede's village yet?" She managed to yell before, writhing in pain.

Inuyasha who was holding her loosely tightened his grasp. "Kagome what's happening?" He asked. He knew the answer to his question, but he was panicking.

"She's in labor Inuyasha." Miroku told him.

Then Sango replied to Kagome, "We're landing right now. Let's get you into Kaede's house!"

As soon as they touched down Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and took her to Kaede's hut (he was still strong enough to do this). Upon seeing Kagome, Kaede shooed Inuyasha out of the hut.

Outside, Inuyasha paced frantically back and forth. _What if she's not alright? What if the baby's not alright? They're taking so long!_ A million thoughts ran through his head.

Eventually, Miroku got tired of seeing Inuyasha pace. "Sit down Inuyasha. Kagome will be fine. Kaede and Sango will take care of her."

Right then a load moan came from the hut and Inuyasha jumped. "What was that?"

"Calm down, Kagome's fine. I hear that it's quite normal for women to make noises while in labor." Miroku tried to soother him, but Inuyasha was too on edge.

"Why don't you take a walk Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not leaving Kagome." HE snapped.

"But you're not even in the hut…" Shippo began, but Miroku hushed him.

"Let Inuyasha be. Nothing we do or say can help him right now." Miroku whispered to Shippo.

The two of them walked slowly away and sat against a nearby tree. Inuyasha didn't even notice they had left. He was consumed by the thoughts of Kagome. He was just like nay other dad, waiting to hear news. Completely anxiety ridden, Inuyasha ran his hands through his black hair.

Finally, Kaede emerged from the hut. "Ye may come in now Inuyasha."

* * *

Oh, one more chapter to go. I'm so sad, but I hope you've enjoyed the story. 


	13. Inuyasha's Legacy

Just to let you know, Izou is my character (obviously) and his name means legacy.

I am so sad that this is the last chapter (actually, it's more like an epilogue). This kind of jumps all over the place, but I think you can follow it. I'd love to write more in this story, but there's nothing more to write. I do hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

* * *

**Inuyasha's Legacy**

Kagome saw Inuyasha rush into the hut. He ran over to her with a worried expression, but then he saw everything was fine. Henoticed their child and he broke into a smile, "Our child Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha, our son." She said proudly, holding him out for his father to hold.

"He's beautiful, just like his mother." Inuyasha commented.

"Actually, he seems to take after you a lot more than me." Kagome replied.

Their son was almost a clone of what Inuyasha had looked like before. Since he had been conceived before Inuyasha had turned human, he was a quarter youkai. He had Inuyasha's silver hair and ears. He also had Inuyasha's thick eyebrows. However, he had Kagome's soft features and her brown eyes.

"What should his name be?" Inuyasha asked after holding his son for awhile.

"There seems like there is only one name that fits. He is your legacy Inuyasha. He will always remind you of your younger days as a hanyou." Kagome hinted.

"Then his name will be Izou." Inuyasha stated with finality.

-----

The Shikon no Tama was completely purified that year, but that did not stop Kagome, Inuyasha, and their companions having adventures. In fact, just raising Izou was an adventure for them.

From the start Izou was into everything. He was always curious and always asking question. If one of his parents did not specifically forbid something then Izou would not hesitate to do it.

Once, when he was about five, Izou had gone up to the Goshinboku. He had seen the great tree from a distance, and he had always been awed by it. That was why he decided to climb it. He was about half the way up the tree, before his father had to climb up after them.

When they got back down Kagome was furious. Inuyasha, on the other hand was happy that his son was so much like him. All Izou wanted to know was what he had done wrong. Luckily, he did not have the temper that Inuyasha did; otherwise he would have shouted right back at his mother.

That was why everyone loved him. Kagome's mother, grandpa, and brother instantly adored Izou. Kagome had just been happy she could get back. Since Inuyasha had chosen to become human, the Bone Eater's Well had remained open. If he had chosen to become youkai, then the well would have closed. From the time Izou was born on, Kagome did not live in her time, but in the Feudal era. Nevertheless.She visited her family often, and usually brought her family.

Things hardly even changed for Kagome and Inuyasha,. They got their own hut, but they never married. Inuyasha could never truly think of himself as human, since he had been a hanyou for two hundred years. Even though they had there own hut, they still hardly spent time there. They normally were out slaying youkai, or saving villages with their friends.

One day, when they were staying in their own house, Inuyasha and Kagome carried Izou (he was still a baby at this point) up to the Goshinboku. With some effort, they climbed up into the tree and just sat there. Kagome and Inuyasha talked for hours about the four years of fighting against Naraku.

"You know Inuyasha, it's funny. Without the Shikon no Tama we never would have met. I would still be living in my old time period, and you would still be pinned to a tree. Izou wouldn't even have been born." Kagome stated, staring fondly down at her son.

"The Shikon no Tama destroyed my life, but then it brought me a new one. I think that whatever has happened in my life, the only thing that made it worthwhile was meeting you." Inuyashamuttered tenderly tohis mate.

Kagome looked at her mate and then looked at their son. 'There truly is no life I would rather be living.' Was what Kagome would have said, but there was no need for her to say it. As soon as she looked at Inuyasha he knew.

Together, Kagome's new family sat in the tree which had with stood hundreds of years. They watch the sun set. Then later they watched the moon rise. They sat high up in the tree until Izou was asleep, and she was sleepy herself. Without a word spoken, they carefully began to climb down.

_The Shikon no Tama may have destroyed many lives, but it brought mine together. _Kagome thought with infinite love for her mate and her son.

* * *

Wow, it's done. I really hope you liked it, but review if you did or not!

I do want to let everyone know that my other story "Rin's Quest." Is another of my stories, but it is set on the same timeline. It takes place six years after "A Hanyou's Legacy" began, or ten years after the beginning of the "Inuyasha" series.

It is not technically a sequel, but it does mention elements of "A Hanyou's Legacy." I'll warn you ahead of time that it pairs Sess and Rin together. I'm really enjoying it too, and I'd love to get more reviews about it. Anyways, thanks for reading my fanfic. Hopefully it was entertaining.


End file.
